eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tilandre
Tilandre is a destroyed city that once sat on the bottom of the east side of the Valmasian continent, inhabiting a temperate area of land with lush beaches. Even with the massive depopulation of criminal elements after Victoria Eldor's rule, it remained the primary hub of pirates and officially recognized privateers for long after. It was once closest to a Constitutional Monarchy, and before Victoria's death it was well set on becoming the next Valmasian Republic. Besides sea-trade dominance and general naval control, it specialized in exporting luxury goods whilst capitalizing on public education to compete with its northern neighbor and partner -- Byson. No one currently holds the Blue Crown of Tilandre, for the city was destroyed in 960 AC by the forces of New Alteros. It is now commonly referred to as the Whispering Willows Population Tilandre had overall a very high amount of racial diversity, with Drakanites being the least common due to sheer distance; but no less respected for that. Ookami were treated more or less like any other human. Oscuri, suffered some stigmatisation in some parts of the sea-shanty town are but were generally accepted within the city, after arduos attempts made by Queen Victoria Eldor's reign. Before the plague, the majority of workers found themselves in fisheries, piracy, or the royal navy in charge of policing the seas. Post-plague however it was recognized that Tilandre would not survive if dependent upon one area of industry, and soon came sugar farms, distilleries, and a massive increase in tradesmen. With the changes towards a village that believed more in the rule of law and less in absolutism, and a massive investment of acquired wealth into the public education systems; Tilandre's wealth bolstered out of its previous drudgery and into a more prosperous state. Tilandre was once close to being the highest populated village in Valmasia pre-plague, causing these changes to be required for all people to work. Amidst the plague, a culling of just over a quarter of the population left the streets eerily quiet and gave way to benefits given to each family, to restore numbers back since then; over 40 Years have passed since these changes. Education Education become a massive focus of Tilandre's monarchy as soon as profits were seen by Victoria, runewriting and an unbiased approach to magical schools of both light & occultism, backed by the freedom of the individuals right to different ideals lead to a change in public mentality. Occultism, racial differences, and even more reprehensible magics are seen in a less negative light. It is in Tilandre that questioning religious views became the norm. With this approach to a rational public, progress could be made by any citizen. With the Eldor family now taking a traditional interest in runes, Tilandre is quickly becoming a leader in those arts. Runewriting is expected to be part of the basic curriculum. Ties with Byson and thus access to the Grand Library for generations have also helped massively. History ((Note that this history is incomplete, anything before Queen Victoria took over is entirely up to the people involved in those times to fact check.)) Tilandre was once the seat of a Melym branch of family some centuries ago, before the reign of the Council of which Eline Sakete overturned. Since then it has seen necromancer sacking, attacks by water elementals and Yokai sacrifices made by regents. Tilandre has a bad history with Sin Magi, with them being responsible for the assassinations and murders of several power holders in the village throughout history. With the reign of King Xezbeth; same-sex marriages were outlawed, along with other acts such as the naval force being reduced. The latter change caused work in Tilandre to drop and even causing once valuable citizens to move to other villages to find their livelihoods. Changes to policy and the city state quieted down with Katrina Grey on the throne, and then soon after the Sin Magi, Envy, replaced her. Eventually Isabella Moore was unlawfully put onto the throne by Byson's then King Eurus Avharain. 'Revolution' After Isabella Moore's regency was put into effect with promises of it being a mere temporary position, people unsettled in the village. This state of unrest was further increased with her sacrifice to Kok'Bael, Tilandrean citizens were handed to the imperfect, causing a state of uprising to brew. It was at this point in Tilandre's history that then five year resident of the docks and ship Captain Victoria Eldor took to leading the rebellion. She effectively spear-headed the civil unrest towards the Eutrice keep and managed to keep relative order in those times, negotiated her way into the keep and gave her ultimatum. Either Isabella Moore is replaced by the person that Tilandre chooses in the year, or revolution will occur. Thus, in this single political act for the people of the village, she secured her place jointly with Lokus Ornstein. 'Antegrian Colony and Law Reform' Almost immediately after her ascension to the throne it was in Victoria's best interest to bolster the village's economic power. Tilandre's population far exceeded its ability to provide work, the previously reduced navy was immediately restored; wood imports increased from Byson, who was now seen as an ally. Her advisor and long-time crew member, Ed Jinseer, told her of a habitable island in the north that'd provide a means for ships to repair and easily provide goods westward. This was a good opportunity to provide work on a colony. Antegria was then founded. Same-sex marriages and other civil inequality laws were taken down and replaced with a more functional if particularly aggressive anti-piracy regime. Pirates caught were severely punished, whilst those acting as privateers were given pay and good standing, effectively militarising the criminal pirate industry. 'Plague War' During the few years before the plague, Alteros to the north had been reclaimed by its rightful owners, then lead by Namarre Sakete. She was accused of having raised the dead and bringing about worse conditions for the plague by Danarium, although no evidence of her raising any was given; Tilandre was given the option of two evils. Cede to Danarium's call-to-arms or defend Alteros. The head of the attack was already known for aggressively taking land from Nostvale, and even killed their King on suspicions of treachery. With the entire west united and Uriel's history of opportunistic conquest, a counter-attack against them was mounted in Trystle Caves which saw the deaths of many western magi, including Seraphiel Melym the Second. The fallout from this was a united 30,000 villagers during the plague, coming to obtain the food stored to last through it. They were all killed. Thus, Tilandre's food management and anticipated death toll was taken in the first year, to such an extent that they could even trade resources during the plague itself, having a head-start on reconstruction. 960AC to Present Day Following Tilandre's sacking by New Alteros, the land that once held the city has been devastated. Few, if any, people still survive and those that do find themselves living in a hostile land cut off from the rest of the continent. A massive sentient jungle has grown over a great deal of the few parts of the city not destroyed by the Leviathan summoned by the invaders, and an alien ecosystem has sprung up in the midst of the once prosperous lands. Access to present day Tilandre is cut off by land as both the Shakey Bridge and the caverns leading to the Tilandre outpost have been destroyed. As of yet none have dare or cared to sail to the land, so the true nature of what is happening in the jungle remains a mystery. Land Tilandre was in control of the Trystle outpost and thus the rightmost branch of those caverns, owing a small amount of mining to them. They also owned a hefty amount of the eastern archipelago, particularly one of the biggest islands off-coast. Antegria. Due to their position, they've a fairly defensible entry point from the west, and in emergencies, the land bridge toward Byson can be detached. This would effectively force invaders to play on Tilandre's own terms -- either on land or sea. Present day Tilandre however is now covered in jungles, with both land routes to it cut off. 'Antegria' Antegria is the island past the far-north eastern pinnacle of Valmasia's isle, a much cooler climate than Tilandre. It has a fair amount of wood, with richly populated waters for fishing. It does serve as an outpost to extend the reach of traders going west. People sell their goods from the west here, to those who would ship them south back towards Tilandre, and vice versa. Military ships also docked here and patrol to and from Tilandre, making piracy along that stretch of sea particularly challenging. Notable Figures 'King Xezbeth' 'Regent Isabella Moore' 'King Lokus Ornstein' 'Queen Victoria Eldor' 'Queen Katya Eldor' 'Earl Ed Jinseer' 'King Niklaus Eldor' 'Queen Antoinette Avharain' 'Queen Valdis Eldor' Category:Village Category:History Category:World